


Strawberry Swing

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam watches Jon while he sleeps and asks himself how he can be real, how can someone so beautiful exists without making the world explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> 1\. Written for the [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/), prompt: "moments when Sam thought Jon couldn't possibly exist; he was too good to be real".  
> 2\. This is for janie_tangerine. <3  
> 3\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 4\. I love comments!

Sometimes Sam watches Jon while he sleeps and asks himself how he can be real, how can someone so beautiful exists without the world exploding.  
He comes back from work and finds Jon sleeping on the couch, curled like a child under a blanket, Ghost at his feet, a peaceful and sweet expression on his face that makes Sam's heart ache because he can't believe he's that lucky, can't believe someone so perfect may actually want to be with him.  
Sometimes, Sam thinks this is all a dream, that one day he'll wake up in bed alone and Jon will be gone forever, the hallucination of a poor fool.  
But now Jon is there and Sam gently touches him, just to make sure he's real, that he's not imagining him: he brushes his soft dark curls away from his eyes and smiles when Jon stirs and moans in his sleep, fights the urge to kiss him because he doesn't want to wake him.  
There are cookies on the coffee tables, round, ugly cookies product of Jon's culinary experiments.  
Robb started to tease Jon about his absolute inability to cook (after he burnt toasts, four time in a row, so maybe he wasn't that wrong), but probably didn't expect his brother to take it so personal he started to practice his skills anytime he had a free moment.  
This is his third try at making cookies and Sam is thankful they're not burnt black or still raw: he picks up one and, after a deep breath, takes a bite: they're good, surprisingly good compared to their look.  
Sam eats the whole cookie with a satisfied smile.  
\- Are they good?-  
Jon's eyes are open when he looks up from the plate and he has his wicked smile on his face.  
\- Oh! You're awake! I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you... -  
\- I was just waiting for you to stop ogling me and turn your attention to the cookies. So, are they good?-  
\- Very good! I love them! Really!-  
\- You're not lying, aren't you?-  
\- No! I'd never do that. -  
\- Yes, you would. -  
\- Yeah... I would, but not this time. I really like the cookies. -  
\- Mmh, I'm glad you do. -  
Jon gets up and pulls him closer, burying his face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling against him and hugging him.  
\- I missed you. -  
\- You did?-  
\- Of course. -  
Sam holds him close and kisses his neck, making his way up to his lips: he stops for a second to look at him, at Jon beautiful, smiling face, at the way his eyes light for him, only for him, his heart adds, the way the corners of his mouth rise and then kisses him, Jon still smiling against his lips, his body hot against his.  
\- I missed you too. -  
Sometimes, Sam wonders what he's going to do when Jon will get tired of him and if he'll be able to survive the blow his loss will inflict on him.  
But then he looks at Jon, at his smile, thinks of the way the other kisses him, the way they make love and allows himself to hope it'll never happen.


End file.
